


I Don't Trust Anyone

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief one-shot.</p><p>Everything has become a blur, and Renzou regrets everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Trust Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written shortly after the Illuminati twist of Chapter 48.

It was hard to adjust to the world around you when it wasn’t the world you were expecting. Red irises were greeted with a harsh contrast of color, gray walls and metal bars appearing everywhere her gaze snapped.

"Where—?" Her question went unanswered as the form of a boy took shape next to her, his pink hair giving her a headache from how it stood out against the pale room.

"They got us." Renzou explained, signing as he sat next to her. There was noticeable worry in his eyes, and sorrow within his tone. Had he really gotten captured alongside the fox tamer? She rubbed her head and stood, temper rising as she eyed the door.

"There has to be an escape. I will not be trapped here!" Izumo resolved, hands wrapping around the metal bars as her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I’ve tried… But we— We just can’t." Renzou wasn’t able to meet her gaze, knowing if he didn’t play the prisoner he’d probably never see her again. That hurt, considering she was the one he had taken to the most. He knew he would have to leave all of his friends behind, and this was the one he couldn’t bear to give up. "Let’s just… talk, okay? I’m sure the others are on their way."

"Perhaps you’re right. Don’t think I can tolerate you any more, I’m just out of options." The girl huffed, sitting across the male and blushing slightly at his wide smile.

"I’m sorry." The boy said quietly, holding tears back.

"Did you say something?" Izumo inquired, head turned to look into brown eyes.

"—Nothing."


End file.
